


Prompt - Devestating- North

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful child is one of the most frightening things in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt - Devestating- North

North pushed himself up to his knees, more dazed than hurt. Theta’s rage burned over his skin in waves, and North raised his eyes to the battlefield.

A wrecked Warthog was practically in pieces next to him, but its machine gun still worked - it was firing into the battlefield, slowly sweeping from left to right, mowing down enemy and UNSC soldiers alike.  Further to the right, another empty Warthog began to fire, and another to his left. The air was filled with screams, and above them all, Theta’s shriek seemed to etch itself across the sky. 

“Theta!”

Every gun stopped firing at once and sagged.  There was a rending of metal and the closest one fell off its perch completely.  “North!  Are you okay?”

“I’m okay Theta, I’m fine.”  Raw relief chased away the rage, and Theta flitted through his mind, seemingly unwilling to take his word for it. Finally satisfied, Theta withdrew deeper into North and his next question was internal, pure thought and emotion.  “Are we going home soon?”

North answered the same way, “Not yet. We still have work to do.”

“Okay.”  The fire returned, this time only a single candle in the darkness.  He stood, and without looking at the bodies lying in front of him, North sought out his teammates.


End file.
